


AND IT IS HOT HOT HOT

by MosquitoParade



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Eddie Brock, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Meaning I'll be excluding tags based around Peter Quentin and Mathew, Mention of someone else's pregnancy, Multi, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Only the most important ones FYI, The others are omegas in case you needed to know, male omega pregnancy mentioned, tw for like 'babe' talk but instead it's 'pup'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Wade takes the omegas to a market, only to get slightly pissed at another alpha for touching one of his omegas. When getting home, Wade and his husband, Eddie, get it on.(That's literally the entire fic. Be warned.)
Relationships: Background but Ever Present Quentin Beck/Eddie Brock/Matthew Murdock/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Eddie Brock/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	AND IT IS HOT HOT HOT

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be more poly-based, actually going to really involve the others, but I fell out of love with it for some reason and felt like I would at least curse the world with Eddie x Wade. You're all welcome : )
> 
> I might try my hand again

Wade made a low growl in his throat when he saw another alpha approach his omega, Peter, who'd gotten excited and bounded ahead to grab fruits. "What is it, Alpha?" Matthew asked, one hand grabbing Wade's elbow to guide himself.

"Stay with Quentin," Wade growled, quickly helping Matthew over to the other omega before running ahead, pushing through groups of people to grab the hand the alpha had put on Peter. Peter had frozen under the touch and Wade quickly tore it off, "Don't." He hissed, glaring at the man.

Peter dropped what he was holding and maneuvered behind Wade before hurrying over to Quentin and Matthew. "Don't touch omegas that aren't yours."

"He _is_ mine," Growled the other alpha, bearing teeth in an attempt to scare off less dominant alphas.

"No. He's _mine._ Don't you lay another finger on him or any of my other omegas," Wade bore whiter teeth. The alpha had an inch or two on Wade, but his omegas were looking on and he wouldn't be deterred from hurting this other alpha. However, the shop owner yelled at them to break it up and the other alpha left in a huff. Wade waved over his flock of omegas and let them pick some fruits. Matthew took a minute to resituate himself beside Wade and then to find something he'd eat, asking Peter when he found something he didn't recognize the feel off.

After their trip to the market, Wade lead his pack back home. Eddie kissed Wade when he re-entered their abode, he also kissed the forehead of each omega as they made their appearance. Matthew made a particular noise of delight and a happy cheer of, "Eddie!" when he was given his kiss.

"Mattie!" Eddie said in return, "How was the market?"

"Wade almost got in a fight," Quentin said first, smirking.

"Yeah, with a big alpha that put his hand on me," Peter grumbled, his bad mood wouldn't last long.

"Help please," Matthew said quietly as the discussion began around him. He couldn't find the hat hangers for his sun hat.

"I didn't get in a fight," Wade took the hat from Matthew and placed it on a hanger and then guided Matthew's hand so he could remember where it went. "An alpha dude touched Pete and I told him to stop. He thought that meant that Pete wasn't mine and wanted to fight."

Eddie nodded along, "I'll go next time, 'kay?"

"Okay," Wade said, leaning up to kiss his husband again, "But, you know that fights get me horny," Wade hummed, leaning into the touch of his alpha husband.

"Defending one of our handsome omegas," Eddie purred, "Protecting our child."

Wade kissed Eddie's neck before licking at Eddie’s mating mark lustfully, "We don't even know if one of them's carrying-" Wade moaned as the bigger alpha threatened to bite his mating mark early, teeth finding their place, but not yet breaking the skin there.

"Peter is," Eddie said, picking up Wade and bringing him down to the carpet so that they could both be on the floor, "Protecting our next of kin, fuck, I love you." Eddie spread Wade's legs wide, as if Wade wasn't immediately going to do that himself.

They'd often have sex on the living room floor where the omegas could watch if they so chose, but far away enough so that their rooms are a safe place to retreat to, "Mate me deep," Wade demanded, trying to get out of his pants as quickly as possible.

Eddie made a noise that rumbled in his throat, "Don't move," He said, which Wade obeyed, waiting as Eddie searched for something under the couch that Peter, Quentin, and Matthew had situated themselves on. "Who took the lube?" The alpha growled, looking up at his omegas who all didn't seem in the least bit bothered by Eddie’s tone, knowing he wasn’t really threatening anything or anyone.

"Look further back," Quentin hummed, leaning into Matthew and closing his eyes briefly.

Eddie found said lube just a little further back, as Quentin had said. “Thank you,” The alpha announced before respreading Wade's legs. He lubed up a finger and slipped it into his mate, trying to ease him up for later.

"Ed-" Wade made a pitiful noise, "Oh- Ed, I haven't had you inside me for months, please."

"I know, pup," Eddie said, inserting another finger into Wade, he knew the smaller alpha could handle it. "Moan pretty noises for me," Eddie said and Wade did, rocking the best he could on the carpeted floor.

"Ed- Eddie, more. Give me your cock, please, I need it," Wade tried to grab Eddie's pants, but the bigger alpha snarled, Wade whined, "I want you to cum in me right now!"

Eddie pressed his clothed dick as close up to Wade's hole as possible, ceasing his fingering for a moment. On the couch above, Matthew moaned, Quentin fucking him. "I will, pup, calm down."

"Eddie," Wade whimpered, "I wanna cum with you and I'm so close." Wade knew what to say to his husband, even if it was a lie.

Eddie undressed quickly, his alpha instinct telling him that he needed to please his mate as soon as possible. So, he lubed himself up, seeing as Wade's body can't naturally lubricate like omegas’ and pushed in. Wade's breath caught in his throat and his eyes rolled back into his head, "E- Ed-" Wade couldn't think, couldn't form words. It was so good, he was so complete.

"You like to be all full like a pregnant omega. I bet you'd love to carry my pups, wouldn't you?" Eddie kissed Wade's neck and got some whines from the other alpha, bottoming out. "You doing okay, pup?" He asked.

Wade had started drooling at some point and looked extremely happy with this, nodding his head in agreement.

Eddie looked up at the omegas briefly, Quentin still trying to fuck Matthew to orgasm. "What do you think? Would Wade make pretty pups?" The alpha under Eddie cried for attention.

Peter smiled and nodded, "Very pretty pups."

"Mattie and him would make the loveliest pups," Quentin growled as he tried to find the wonderful spot inside Matthew that made the omega scream.

"Hear that Wadey, you'd make such handsome pups," Eddie kissed Wade's neck and felt the smaller alpha trying to get Eddie to move but not much else besides for pitiful whimpers. "Too much..."

Wade tried to quickly shake his head, but Eddie had already pulled out and began fingering Wade with three again, "N-no- Eddie," The alpha whined, but it quickly turned into moans when his husband found his prostate, "Please, Eddie."

"You're too tight, pup, I'm going to hurt you and I really don't want to," Eddie offered Wade a kiss, which he didn't hesitate to engage in, letting the bigger alpha dominate it with ease.

When they broke away, Matthew cried out as he spilled onto the couch and Quentin moaned low when he came inside the other omega. "Good boy, Mattie, good job, Quent," Eddie praised, stroking Wade's hair, "What, pup? What are you so insistent about?"

"I can take your knot," Wade said, stuttering a bit when Eddie started finger fucking him well again, "It didn't hurt, Eddie, it was perfect."

The alpha nipped again at their mate mark and Wade groaned in pleasure, "Alpha, please!"

"Alpha wants Wade to take four fingers before he takes a knot. It's been months, pup."

Wade arched his back out of pure frustration before taking in a huff of air to gather his thoughts. Now to appeal to Eddie's kinks, "But... but alpha, I need it... I need your knot right now!" Wade started to speed up his breathing, recalling dirty talk the omegas cry out when they want attention, "I neeeed you inside me! I'm all wet for you, alpha, I need a big strong man to fuck me right-"

Eddie's pants were pulled down quickly and Wade got what he wanted, but a little more stretched than last time. It wasn't as overwhelming, but it still felt so, so, so fucking good for Eddie to be inside him like this. Like minutes after they got married when Eddie couldn't wait any longer and fucked Wade quick and hard one room over from the service, so close that everyone could hear them if Wade had moaned any louder.

Wade let Eddie fuck into him hard and deep, pulling Eddie so close that he could hover his mouth over the mate mark he'd given Eddie. Wade pressed a hand hard on his stomach, trying to feel Eddie's cock inside of him, but was disappointed to find something preventing him, "Ed- Ed, so- so good, s-so good, Ed."

Eddie growled low in his throat, "You're so perfect, Wade." When the omegas weren't used to Eddie, his growls during sex had scared them. Eddie couldn't help the primal noises he made, but Wade fucking loved them so much, it made his dick harder just hearing his husband in such a focused state, trying to please his mate.

"Eddie- Fuck, Ed-" Wade screwed his eyes shut and bit down hard on Eddie's mate mark and the bigger alpha came with a feral noise that emanated from the back of his throat. Wade spilled on his chest at the same time, ceasing the semi-painful bite to instead lick at it in apology.

Eddie's knot sealed the two alphas together, which let them kiss again. "You're so perfect," Eddie said quietly.

"You were right, your knot would've split me in half," Wade hummed, Eddie biting Wade's bottom lip after. There was a moment of an intense look between them before Eddie closed the gap again, kissing Wade softly until they had to break apart to breathe.

Eddie smiled a little bit and kissed Wade's neck, "I love you."


End file.
